This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Bougainvillea, a member of the Nyctaginaceae family, which was discovered in 1988 by me as a spontaneous bud sport occurring in a potted specimen of a group of the Bougainvillea hybrid cultivar Alabama Sunset (unpatented) being grown in a commerical greenhouses in Mobile, Ala. In the Summer of 1988, a number of cuttings were propagated from this sport. The following summer, one plant in the group was observed to be distinctly different and superior to the others. Because of the high quality growth habit, and the pleasing coloration of this plant, it was selected by me for propagation. Asexual reproduction of this plant by cuttings at my nursery in Mobile, Ala., has continued from generation to generation and shows that its characteristics remain fixed, and that its homogeneity can be assured.